


Movie Night

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [25]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Dan is a nice boyfriend, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: "I wanted to watch a movie before you went to bed,"Or, the one where Dan builds pillow fort for him and Gar to watch movies in.





	Movie Night

Dan carried arms full of blankets and pillows out to the living room as quietly as possible. He let out a sigh, looking cautiously down the hall to where he could hear Gar recording with a few others. He could hear Gar laughing, a smile spreading across his face before he snapped out of it and began moving things around. Dante approached him, the small dog laying down in the middle of the pillow fort in-progress lazily. Dan chuckled himself, petting the dog and dropping a few pillows on top of him.

Looking at the time, Dan watched as the seconds passed nearing eleven o'clock. He made his way to the kitchen, searching through their cabinets Dan retrieved a few snacks before making his way back and setting them down on the coffee table and inserting a movie. The menu screen popped up, the Monsters Inc. logo appearing on the screen with the options to start the movie along with other things.

Dan smiled to himself, looking at the work he had done in such short time. He then made his way down the hall and quietly opened the door to Gar's recording room, looking in he watched Gar laugh as he talked to whoever he was recording with. Dan approached him, leaning against the back of the chair and placing a kiss on the top of Gar's head. Gar looked up, smiling as he looked at the time.

"Oh god, its late" Gar said and muted himself, "Why are you up so late? Don't you have to be up tomorrow?" Gar said good bye to everyone before logging out, and turning in his chair to face Dan.

"No, at least I don't think I do," Dan pulled out his phone to check. Gar laughed, standing and kissing his cheek before leaving the room.

"Wait!" Dan caught his hand, pulling Gar back.

"I wanted to watch a movie before you went to bed," Dan said quickly his face blushing softly as he smiled. Gar's face lit up and he felt his heart melt.

"Oo, what movie are we watching?" Gar began walking out of the room again, this time Dan following Gar as he still held his hand. They were greeted into the living room by Dante, a blanket draped over him covering his eyes. Gar giggled, helping the corgi out before looking at the rest of the room. Dan had done a pretty good job at building a pillow fort. While it didn't have a roof... nor walls (thanks to Dante) it still looked cozy enough.

"Go get changed I'll pop some popcorn," Dan said before making his way into the kitchen again while Gar left. With the popcorn popped and ready to go and Gar settled under the mountains of comfort, Dan turned down the lights and began the movie. The intro began, Gar rolling his eyes as he took a bite of popcorn.

"Really? This movie?" Dan shrugged

"It's my favorite movie, so hush" Gar giggled cuddling into Dan before directing his glaze back to the screen. Gar smiled hearing Dan laugh throughout the movie like a little kid, God I love him.

A bag of popcorn and a Disney movie later the two of them laid quietly, the jazzy music emitting from the movie's menu screen being the only sounds besides their occasional giggles. They were facing each other, Gar's eyes looking into Dan's who looked right back. Each of them held goofy smiles on their faces, nothing could make them happier.

Gar was the first to move, shifting closer to Dan with a yawn as he pulled a blanket that was half laying across Dan over him so they could share it. Dan got the hint and pulled Gar to his chest, kissing his cheek lightly before letting out his own yawn.

He let his eyes close, the lull of sleep enveloping him blissfully. Before he could fall asleep though, he felt Gar kiss him lightly, his own sleepy grin resting on his face. Dan kissed back, kissing the tip of Gar's nose after and hearing Gar giggle.

"I love you" Gar mumbled, another yawn seeping through his voice. Dan pulled Gar closer,

"I love you too,"


End file.
